The Date
by Ein Auftragskiller
Summary: The Sakuragi Guntai was bored and they wanted to make fun of our hero. On the condition that they will all forget his debts, they tricked Hanamichi into doing a dare: having a DATE with Rukawa! HANARU all the way... pls R
1. The Dare

Chaper 1: The Dare

Disclaimers (merged w/ author's note): This is a repost. I tried to edit everything… and please take note of the keyword here: TRIED. As I believe that I can not be tracked down in any way, and that Inoue-sensei will never bother to do so in the first place, I would like to claim that Sakuragi Hanamichi is "mine" for I love him more than most things in this world (seriously) and so I am only "giving" him to the "person" I feel deserves him the most. Oh, make that the only person who's deserving to have him is drum roll Rukawa Kaede! Nyahahaha, I'm so sooooooooooooo biased!

* * *

The Sakuragi guntai had been bored to hell since their walking talking epitome of humiliations was nowhere in sight. And also because they were kicked out again, for the nth time, from the pachinko.

(Another A/N: I only wanna share the dilemma I used to have on whether to use gundam, guntai, gundan, or whatever: turned out they all mean the same thing! sigh I hope this spared you from the agony I've been through)

"Oist, can't we think of a way to make Hanamichi's life more exciting?" Takamiya propped his fat elbow on the table and sighed.

"Maybe he's hopeless, or maybe he ran out of girls that would dump him," Noma was unconsciously playing with his mustache.

"Waah, I just remembered he owes me my whole allowance for this week. I'm so so broke!" Ookusu grasped his mob of blond hair and let his head fall until his forehead gently smacked the hard wood of the table. Youhei just smiled.

"Oi Youhei, why are you smiling, huh? It's not the time to be cheery and all," Takamiya glared through his glasses, "not when I'm hungry."

"It's because Hanamichi is..." Youhei was interrupted by a boisterous voice.

"OOOOOOOiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sakuragi's voice echoed through the corners of the infamous students' favorite hang-out, Danny's.

"-already here." Youhei finished what he was saying although his comrades sure already got the message. He discreetly rubbed his ear.

"Oi Hanamichi, what are you doing here?" Fatso was really in a bad mood. Something to remember: don't mess with him when he's hungry.

"I just need some cash, c'mon." Hanamichi started to bounce his friend's chin (or is it already the neck? Those who don't know, picture Anzai)

"Can't you see I'm hungry?" his stomach growled as if it wanted to be the proof. "Leave me alone, unless you'll feed me."

"Noma then?" Hanamichi's hopeful look wasn't faltering a bit.

"Don't look at me."

"Youhei?" he hoped his best friend wouldn't turn him down.

"Nuh-uh."

"Ookusu!" he was as hopeful with this last alternative of his.

"Don't forget you haven't paid your last week's debt and my allowance for this week."

"I wish all my debts would just disappear" Hanamichi finally showed signs of desperation as he frantically waved his arms to all directions.

"Oh, maybe they can really disappear, Hanamichi..." Takamiya had an evil glint in his eyes not much hidden by his glasses.

"You mean you're all gonna forget my debts!" the innocence of the redhead would never permit him to notice the hint of malice in his friend's voice.

"Not really, but, maybe if you would do a little something," Takamiya took a little side glance to his allies who were all encouraging him. They were all trusting him that his idea was something worthwhile.

"Oh, what is that little something? I'm sure I could do that since I'm a tensai. Couldn't you think of something bigger? Hm, on second thoughts, nothing is so big a hassle when it comes to me. Nyahahaha!" Hanamichi went on blabbering although he didn't even know yet what his challenge would be.

Takamiya took the chance to whisper his plan to the others who in turn snickered.

"Hanamichi..." the three nastier gundan said in unison.

"Huh? Yeah what is it," he somewhat absent mindedly mumbled since his mind was already busy making an inventory of what he could do with the money he was about to loan, since his previous list would vanish into thin air.

"Ask Rukawa on a date!"

* * *

Youhei was caught between laughing his heart out or be worried about Sakuragi who had not moved for a few minutes and was wearing the most amusing mix of expressions. He really was transparent for he never hides his emotions; rather he was never able to do so. There was this hopeless disbelieving scared look as a child who's on the brink of tears after his candies were taken away from him. Youhei chose to be the Good Samaritan: he pulled Sakuragi out of his trance.

"Hanamichi" he poked him gently at his sides.

"Noooooooo!" Hanamichi grabbed his hair as an imaginary tsunami appeared. It would have had swallowed Sakuragi alive if Youhei hadn't spoken in time and saved him from the spell.

"Oi, Hanamichi, your reaction is around five minutes late. Anyway, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is Youhei-kun! You must help me" Sakuragi was almost pleading with clasp hands for added effect.

Youhei was forced to contemplate on what to do next.

* * *

tsuzuku

* * *


	2. The Technique

Chapter 2: The Technique

"Neh, Yohei-kun," Hanamichi Sakuragi dragged his feet with his shoulders slumped forward. He had been trailing Yohei around for the last couple of hours. Though actually, he had been following him around since the day before; since the moment the other Gundans told him about the dare.

But Yohei didn't budge.

"Neh! Yo-chan!" Hanamichi fluttered his eyelashes for added effect.

"What!" Yohei feigned irritation for he was trying his best to suppress his laughter. His best friend really was starting to look stupid. He wished the guntai could see Hanamichi's face. If he is not mistaken, there were traces of dark circles under his eyes:a sign of lack of sleep. Nobody could ever guess that the idea of a date with his archenemy Rukawa could have that much effect on Sakuragi.

"Help me! Puh-lease!" he gave his best puppy eyes look for it had never failed on his best bud Yohei.

And it still have not, Yohei winced and his softer side started to appear, "can't help you, I shouldn't help you Hana-chan."

Sakuragi grinned, he was called by his childhood nickname! It means Yohei was starting to give in, "c'mon... nobody would know!"

"I don't think... "

"Awww, Yo-chan!" he poked Yohei's side.

Yohei panicked, "ei! Not there! You know that's my most ticklish part. The more I won't help you Hanamichi!"

"Ah! So you would help me now."

"Still no! 'Coz you really don't need my help. Now I've got to be on my way."

"You know I could never take Rukawa on a date," Hananichi was fumbling with his hands, "but I could never pass-up a chance for all the money I owe you to be just forgotten either."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you challenging me to ask Rukawa on a date?"

"Look here Hanamichi," Yohei placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "your guntai really isn't that bad. Isn't that smart either. The guys told you to **ASK** Rukawa on a date, not to **TAKE** him..."

"Ooooooh..." Hanamichi's face became blank from thinking.

Yohei waited for a few more seconds.

"Ooooooh..." Hana's face lit-up. "Oh! Nice one! Wahahaha! Ore wa tensai dakara!" he laughed his signature one with his hands on his hips.

Yohei grinned. Then he waited another round of seconds. Hana's face suddenly dimmed.

"B-but still Youhei-kun! Why should I ask him? It would make him think the Tensai likes him! That couldn't be! He must go a long way to be deserving of the Tensai's attention!" he ended his statement with a huff.

Yohei smacked his forehead from exasperation, "Hanamichi Sakuragi, can't you think of anyway how to make another person look ridiculous instead of you?"

Though Yohei wasn't expecting a reply, Hanamichi nodded one, eliciting a sigh from the more intellectually blessed one.

"Anyway, all you've got to do is act casually."

"How do I act casually?"

"You mean you don't know the meaning of the word _casual_!"

""What I mean is how could I act casually? Especially in front of that sly fox Rukawa?"

Yohei's eyes narrowed, "you mean you're uneasy around Rukawa?"

"Ah!" Hana hid a slight blush, "what I mean is I should always be on my toes for my toughest competitor."

"Oh, so now you admit he's enough to put up a challenge for you."

"Ah, of course he still - uhm -I mean, he could never ever even come close to the tensai. And I think you're leading our conversation elsewhere! Don't think you can fool the tensai, Youhei"

Another sigh from Youhei, "yare, yare. I'm not trying to get you lost or something, in fact I'm showing you the right path."

"Ah! Youhei-kun! I really appreciate your extreme loyalty to the tensai! So what would I do?"

"Well, just come up to him and say casually," he stared at Hanamichi's blank expression, "I mean tell him without any seriousness," Youhei watched as Hana's face lit up a bit, "that you want to take him to a date. Or something like if he would go out with you," he then watched as Hana's smiling face nodded vigorously.

"But, what would I do if he would look like he wants to hit me or something?"

"It doesn't matter Hanamichi, whatever his reaction would be, laugh out loud and spit out the words how great a tensai you are, tease him if he believed such an obvious joke or something. Got it?"

"Yah! Yah!" his head bobbed up and down enthusiastically, "you're a genius Youhei!" he hugged him almost lifting the smaller boy, also almost crushing his fragile bones, "oops, of course only next to me! Wahahaha!"

"Yeah whatever you say. Just put me down."

"Okay!" Hanamichi then walked away confidently singing his Tensai song, relieved of a problem, excited about a possible embarrassment of Kaede Rukawa.

Youhei blinked a couple of times, absorbing how fast the transformation of Hanamichi Sakuragi could be. Then his eyes widened when he realized he just saved him from the hell he's going through, without the other gundam witnessing their target's grief! Well, at least he encouraged him to ask Rukawa, and that's all that matters. He knows they've just come up with the ultimate plan, and "something interesting" that would happen is just an understatement.

* * *

tsuzuku

* * *


	3. The Question

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakuragi-kun?" Kiminobu Kogure, the ever so caring vice-captain of the Shohoku High Basketball Team asked his worrisome looking subordinate. Sakuragi had been distracted while he was playing a practice game with his teammates. Having been hit straight in the face with the ball several times, he was sent to sit down for a while. But he still seemed lost in his thoughts so he wasn't called again in the game. The practice was almost over and he still hasn't moved much from his seat. Knowing his junior's passion for the game, Kogure was concerned with the self-proclaimed tensai's odd behaviour.

"Ah, sumimasen Megane-kun, what was it you said? I didn't quite get it," Sakuragi gave a weak smile and it made it look more obvious his mind was traveling somewhere else.

"I was just asking if you were fine. Now I can see you're not," genuine concern shone through his spectacles.

"What? Does it look like there's something wrong with me? You mean with the tensai! Ahahaha!" he tried his best to conceal his trouble with his infamous laugh.

"But you've stopped playing almost an hour ago, and you're still sweating so much. I could also see your knuckles are turning white because you're gripping your hands together too tight. Is something the matter, Sakuragi- kun?"

"The Tensai? With a problem? You worry too much Megane-kun! Your glasses make you look old enough! Laugh lines might start to appear on your face! The Tensai is perfectly fine! Tell that also to my fans. In fact, I'm going to take a nice refreshing shower so that my muscles would relax. Ahahaha! I really am a genius!" he walked away laughing nervously, heading to the direction of the shower room.

Kogure, looking puzzled,followed him with his sight . If Sakuragi really were fine, why would he tell him he needs a shower to relax his tensed muscles? He just smiled inwardly.

Hanamichi doesn't know how long he had been standing under the shower. All he knows is that the room had become unusually quiet. The buzz of his teammates doing their own things had already died down. Although the water was hot, steam was actually forming around him, he felt himself start to shiver. Maybe he really has been standing there too long. He shut off the shower, and when he stepped out, he found the room empty, and darker than when he went in. And then he realized the room really wasn't that quiet. The sound of a basketball being dribbled against the hardness of the court resounded through the whole gym. He grabbed his towel and dried off his honey-tanned skin, all the while thinking about who among his teammates could have stayed late for some extra practice. He doesn't know anyone who does it besides himself, not that he really needed those extra practices. It's just that, he couldn't think of anyone who could be that person, but whoever he is, he's making his heart pound. It's as if he has a bad hunch, negative vibes or something that makes him nervous, I mean just quite nervous. The tensai isn't afraid of anything, is he? But why does some kind of force seem to keep him from coming out of the locker room?

He was glued to the floor, so he had no choice but to listen more intently. The dribbling of the ball, the rhythm, the intervals, the sudden stops that could be maneuvers, the sound of a gentler plop, the sound of a ball being slammed to the ring. It was constant, there was pattern. There was no failure that the cycle would just be repeated over and over again. It's as if the player would never get tired. But he did, and with one final slam, silence ruled the place. Sakuragi took a deep breath, and it seemed he would never take another. Something seemed to be stuck on his throat, and it seemed to go down to cause constriction on his chest. He didn't know why he suddenly thought about the dare, the one he used to dread: the one he was starting to dread again.

Yohei already told him what he would do, from the first step to the last. Even though a tensai really doesn't need such a detailed instruction, he was quite thankful and appreciative of Youhei's effort. He was almost sure of his victory because of it. Being careful is also a sign of a true genius anyway. But now that he was faced with the opportunity to execute his mission, he couldn't be chickening out, right? Wait, he wasn't even sure Rukawa was the one in the court, so why all the worrying? He finished dressing up, throwing a faded shirt over his head. He didn't even bother to do anything with his hair to make it presentable; he just went on and ran out to the court.

And then he saw him.

Rukawa.

He was breathing heavily, with his head bowed down and hands grasping his knees. He must have heard the squeak of Sakuragi's shoes, so within a fraction of a second, their gazes met.

And locked.

Rukawa's gaze was steadier, Sakuragi's seemed to be faltering. But Rukawa was the first one to look away, walking to the direction of his things, and grabbing a towel to dry of his sweat. He acted as if he doesn't have a care in the world, in other words he acted his usual self. All the more making Sakuragi panic, for he could hear his heart thundering against his ribcage and his knees were starting to feel weak.

'_His eyes_!' Sakuragi thought. He stares as if he knows. He stares as if he's mocking him that all the while he knew his goal, and as soon as he asks, he would be turned down. He passed him casually, but through the corner of his eyes, he saw him glare! The battle hasn't even started yet, and Rukawa already won! Sakuragi's intake of breath became heavier, he has spent his allowance to the last cent, how could he ever ask his army again for money?

He couldn't believe it. Rukawa has such great power. Hanamichi turned around slowly to face his opponent. Rukawa stopped toweling his hair and looked at him.

_'Hm, I didn't know his hair falls down on his face when it's wet_.' Rukawa thought. Sakuragi obviously just got-off the shower. It kinda' surprised him 'coz he taught all his teammates had gone home. What's weirder is the way Sakuragi looked, completely idiotic. He looks like someone with a world of his own, or someone who'd had a trauma. Is he retarded or what? He continued looking at him, his gaze going lower down. He noticed he had a faded shirt for his top, and a towel for the bottom. And going lower, he noticed he was wearing his shoes. And they were wet, soaking wet.

Sakuragi almost panicked, Rukawa was staring at him again. This time expressionless, the scarier for he wouldn't guess what exactly was going on in the kitsune's mind. He might be making fun of him or something. Worse, he might tell everybody and he would be the center of humiliation. He was starting to get paler, but thanks to the dim lighting of the court, it wasn't obvious. He was watching Rukawa's face intently to squeeze out any clues of what's on his head. And then his lips started to move.

"Oi, 'Aho, Don't make a pool. I just mopped the floor."

"What pool?" he whispered to himself and when he looked down he saw his shoes were soaked. He let out a startled scream, "my shoes!"

"Hmph. Do'aho…"

"Te'me kitsune!" he suddenly forgot the current situation and he marched up angrily to him, "oi oi kitsune!"

Rukawa cleared his throat in response; he acted as if he didn't hear anything. Then he drank some water from his bottle.

_'This is my chance_,' Sakuragi thought. It seems Rukawa wasn't paying attention to him. So what he'll do is say the magic words for the sake of saying it, just to get it over and done with. The best part is that the kitsune wouldn't even notice. And he could proudly stand up against his friends claiming that he had accomplished the dare. Even if they ask around, he would say that all they wanted him to do is ask, they didn't say Rukawa had to be paying attention. What a wonderful idea he had! It's just that... he started to get nervous again.

"Ah… anou… Kitsune." Hanamichi didn't notice he was fidgeting.

Rukawa, surprised that his 'Aho spoke to him softly for the first time, replied, "I haven't got all day, speak up. What do you want?"

Hana's eyes widened in surprise, shocked that Rukawa actually spoke to him, making him look more vulnerable. _'Follow what Yohei said, follow what Yohei said_,' he commanded himself. Then again, what the hell did Yohei said?

"I… I was just wondering if... if…"

Rukawa knitted his brows warning Sakuragi to speak up immediately or else…

"I was wondering if you would go out with me."

There, he said it. He doesn't want to look. Yeah, he managed to choke out the words, but it didn't sound the way he wanted it to be. It was far from his expectations, even from Youhei's. He sounded… serious. Rukawa was going to make fun of him!

"A date!" For the first time, Rukawa's voice had emotions.

He was beginning to make fun of him, Sakuragi just knew it. Now what would he do? He had never asked a girl for a date, hell, he had never asked anyone for a date. So he didn't know it was embarrassing. Or maybe because it's just Rukawa. It was a first time experience for him to ask someone out; it was supposed to be special. Why did he let himself waste an important moment?

He was too ashamed of himself that's why he didn't notice Rukawa's expression get gentler. He couldn't believe Sakuragi his archrival was asking him out. Like who could ever imagine it? It was really surprising.

"Hm… tomorrow, 7 pm. My house." With that, he slung his bag on his shoulder and made his way out the gym.

Sakuragi's feet again seemed to be glued on the floor. He said yes, he actually said yes! What would he do now!

* * *

tsuzuku

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for disappointing some of you who expected Hana-chan to ask Rukawa-kun in front of the team or something like that. I just wanted to try to make the asking thingy kinda' special. But I promise to try to do something that would make it fun for the whole team.  
Sorry for mistakes, or if you don't have better things to do, correct me. I'm just human and sometimes I get too absorbed doing the other things I do that I don't notice what I'm writing about. My hands just go on a trance and type away, having a secret coordination with my brain. Don't sue me, I ain't got anything to do with it. I have idle hands! (I had a crush on Devon Sawa when he was Casper) 


	4. The Dilemma

"Tubby, hurry up, we might miss the big event!" the blond guntai member was already a few meters ahead of their friend.

Takamiya seemed too tired to walk another step; he was panting and sweating heavily.

"Ah! Damn Youhei-kun, he should have told us earlier that Hanamichi might ask Rukawa this afternoon," he was so annoyed, his belly was actually starting to jiggle.

"Actually, he wanted to tell you earlier but you were busy eating," Noma recalled in his mind how nothing, absolutely nothing could interfere between their friend and some food.

"Forget it, we gotta run!"

The three finally arrived just in time before most of the members came out of the changing room. The two settled themselves; then Takamiya followed shortly already clutching on some popcorn and soda.

The two slimmer guntai whispered their amusement to each other, **_how the hell does he manage to make food appear in a matter of seconds?_**

Then they glanced at their friend starting to gulp down his snacks, now **_how the hell does he manage to make food disappear? Also in a matter of seconds?_**

"This is going to be fun!" Takamiya excitedly said as if on a movie premier.

Their radiant faces kept on going from side to side in hope of spotting Hanamichi. A few moments later, a Shohoku Team member emerged from the door, but it seemed he was the last one.

Where is Hanamichi?

* * *

Youhei knew he should be with his other friends, watching one of Hanamichi's big moments. But somehow, he was feeling quite awkward with the idea of Hana asking someone out. It occurred to him that things could change so fast, even at times you least expect. Some few days ago were basically the same as all the other days they've all spent together. There were petty quarrels that are so rubbish it becomes funny. Then there are these not so friendly pranks that risk humiliation, like this one that he feels also stakes Sakuragi's whole being. It was supposed to be a joke. Just something that would torment their Hana-kun. They just dared him with something they thought was impossible or at least they thought was impossible.

He didn't know why he talked him into doing it. And somehow he felt results would not be what they are expecting them to be. He also acts with his emotions, often doing things only to realize much later their consequences. Although they often were right… right for Hanamichi, more often, it is not for him. He's always been the one who protects his friends' best interests, even if it means risking his own.

He wasn't particular on the direction he was going; he didn't realize he was just strolling around the campus. And then when he turned on a corner, he almost bumped into a big guy.

It freaked him out seeing this big lanky guy w/ expressionless eyes staring at him. He almost didn't recognize who this guy was! Well at first, he thought he was just hallucinating. You know, thinking of someone too much he actually starts to appear before you? But that's another story.

"Hanamichi! What happened to you?" that's when he realized he didn't see him at class either. How preoccupied he was not to notice his best friend's absence!

"Neh, Youhei. Another big problem," he stated it as if he was informing Youhei of something he doesn't already know. Big question in life: who doesn't see through good 'ole Hanamichi?

"Is it still about your date?" he paused as he acknowledged Hana's response of a nod, "Hana-kun, if you really can't do it. Don't force yourself. I'll just help you borrow more money if that's only what you need."

"You don't understand, Youhei-kun," Hanamichi was transformed into a puppy-eyed kid, "I've already asked Rukawa."

"Then what's the problem now?"

"He agreed!"

* * *

tsuzuku

* * *


	5. The ACTUAL Date Part I

(A/N: Thanks again to everyone for the motivation! If I could only squeeze in more time, I'll try to get more personal with my readers. I hope we could all exchange ideas, for the betterment of my fic. Please do continue reading and I'll do my part by trying my best to continue writing. By the way, some plug-ins: my friend asked me to advertise her work. She's really very good! Subjectivity aside, I myself, even if I'm her friend, is somewhat dazzled and wonders if it's really her that's writing. Hehehe… I advertise her because she'd do the same for me. She's Geno C. Ide. I'll actually benefit more for she has more readers! Wahaha! Ore was tensai dakara!)

* * *

Practice was on a blast! Rukawa again seemed to be playing in a real game and not just a practice game. His teammates were already triple teaming him, but still to no avail. It seemed as if he hasn't got a second to spare to his opponents. He conquers his game with speed but still with impressing accuracy. He seems to burn with a new flame. The game got heated up so much that Akagi, their team captain, actually had to ask for a break.

Ayako came up to Rukawa and patted his back, "nice work there Rukawa-kun!"

"Uh, domo, Ayako-sempai."

"Yeah, Gori actually gave us a break because of that!" Ryota, with a big grin plastered on his mouth interrupted.

"Maybe you could do that more often," Mitsui who was wiping his sweat off with a towel joined in.

But Rukawa ignored them, or at least they thought he nodded curtly. He went straight to the team captain. After a few seconds of conversation, he bowed his head. He also did the sameto their coach, Anzai-sensei, who was sitting near where they were standing. Surprisingly after that, he went straight to his things, slung up his duffel and left.

Did Rukawa just excuse himself from practice!

* * *

Hanamichi was walking with his head bowed down and his hands on his pocket.

'_Now what did Youhei said?_' he tried to recall. He said he had gotten himself in a very complicated situation. The only way to get out is to tell the truth, or at least part of the truth. He had to cancel their date himself, it's Rukawa's right to at least get the news straight from him.

"Now where is Rukawa's house?" he was now looking on a slip of paper with some writings on it. It said the house should be around there somewhere but he's almost half-way the block and all he had seen so far is a high wall.

'Wow! Maybe this long wall belongs to a single house!' Hanamichi wondered in admiration. Until finally, when he was exactly halfway through the block, he came across a gate. Guess what he found? The same number as the one in the slip of paper!

Hanamichi was awe-stricken. This couldn't be Rukawa's house, could it? He didn't realize he had been standing there for some time.

"Sakuragi!"

He suddenly turned to the direction of the voice.

Rukawa!

He was sittingon the steps in the front ofhis house. Or would it be better to call it a mansion? On his feet were cats w/c are obviously his pets. They were all cuddling at his feet, all wanting his attention.

"Ah… Rukawa!" he had on a sheepish grin as Rukawa walked to him. He then unlatched the gates.

"Hm… You're early," he held out the gate as if gesturing for Hana to come in.

"Anou… Rukawa... actually," Hanamichi stammered. Rukawa knotted his brows in curiosity.

"I… I came here to… cancel our date," he had his hands buried in his pockets and was making little circles on the ground with his right foot. If not for the wellness of his tan, it would have been more obvious that he turned a shade redder.

"Uh… Why?"

"Anou… uh… well you see, I…I haven't got any money," it was really embarrassing for him. Imagine it's Hanamichi Sakuragi, the tensai himself, who was admitting he has financial problem. Though somewhat it's true, it's not the real reason he had to cancel their date. He also feels uneasy telling lies or "partial truths" as what Youhei calls it.

"Oh… I see. Nevermind that," Rukawa turned.

Hanamichi's eyes lit up. Rukawa agreed! He didn't thought it would be that easy!

"Just wait while I change."

Hanamichi's jaw dropped. He actually had to use his hand to lift it back after Rukawa had been long gone. My-my! What a mess he had gotten himself into. Just for a few thousand yen! A few thousand yen isn't that much right? God! A few thousand yen is too much! He'll never have another opportunity to get away with that much money. Sob!

He resumed shuffling his right feet in little circles. He was waiting for Rukawa outside the door for he was a bit shy to come in. Nobody invited him to come inside anyway. The four cats that were near him started gathering at his feet. One of them, the reddish one, even rubbed itself to his leg. He felt electricity run up his spine. He then stared at the cats to shoo them away but he only noticed they had droopy eyes.

'_Just like their owner_!' he thought. He never really had seen a cat that close. His only encounters with cats are when they dare cross his path while he is walking to and from the school. And he scares them off as soon as he sees them!

He realized they actually are adorable creatures. He felt himself smile and then he automatically bent down to stroke them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw…" he was starting to get amused at the furry creatures' nature. He then lifted the front paws of a cat and made it dance. He was enjoying himself so much; he was starting to be unaware of his surroundings.

"Oi 'Aho, put down my cat…"

"Aah… kawaii desu ne!" he seemed to be in a trance. But he put down the cat anyway. He instead turned to another cat to playfully scratch it under its chin. His smile widened as he elicited a purr from the cat.

"That one's Chichi, and then there's Meowmeow, Genki and Hana," Rukawa informed him.

"Hana?" Sakuragi suddenly glanced up.

"Hai," he then pointed to the red cat who has strayed off to some bush and was pulling on a root, "that one."

"Its name is Hana?"

"I… found it in a heap of Sakura blossoms that's why."

"Aaah!" he then stood up for Rukawa was starting to walk away.

"Iku…" he went to their garage w/c was at the left side ofhis house. It could accommodate 4 or 5 cars, and three are actually parked in there.

"Sugoi! They're all yours?" Hana was again impressed.

"Hm, yeah…"

Hanamichi was starting to look forward to riding one of them. He specially liked the long black one w/c he sees celebrities usually ride. His smile grew wider as they passed the other two and stopped in front of the limo.

"We're going to ride…"

Hanamichi smiled in anticipation as one of his dreams are going to come true.

"This one…"

His eyes followed Rukawa's arm…

A two-seater bicycle?

He sighed and slumped his shoulder forward in disappointment.

"What are you standing there for?" Rukawa had already gotten the front seat so Hana was forced to take the back. Good thing he has his own handle, or else he would be forced to clutch at the only thing he could hold on. You already guessed it folks! But Hanamichi won't even let his mind imagine that.

As soon as they were off the road… they got off the road! They bumped into the first lamp post they've encountered because Rukawa, obviously had fallen asleep.

"Baka kitsune! Lem'me drive!"

He collected the bike with a grunt and took the front seat. After a very few minutes of paddling, he felt his back grow heavy with a load. It was in a shape of a circle and he could feel it breathing. He panicked and they almost bumped into another lamp post. He had managed to press the brakes just in time, but the one leaning on his back didn't stir a bit. He just resigned and decided he couldn't do anything about it.

He was paddling so fast the air on his face started to feel cold. Good thing his back felt warm.

No! I mean it's not a good thing! It's not okay! It's not! What if Rukawa drooled?

His attention was focused on the heaviness on his back that he was starting to get used to. He didn't realize they were coming to the end of the road and he didn't know whether to turn left or right.

"Left…" Rukawa mumbled just in time for Hanamichi to turn left. And when he reached the next intersection, Rukawa, w/ the greatest timing mumbled "right."

Almost as soon as they were in front of a large beaming sign, Rukawa lifted his head and stopped paddling. (he continued paddling even in sleep, as all fans would know.) Hanamichi took it as a sign that they've reached their destination. It would be his first time in a long while to eat somewhere decent other than Danny's.

They parked the bike in a corner and then Rukawa preceded him to the door. Why does his back suddenly feels empty?

* * *

tsuzuku

* * *


	6. The ACTUAL DATE Part II

Hanamichi looked around the restaurant. It seems people there were overdressed; the women were wearing shiny dresses while the men were at least sporting long sleeves. Maybe it was them that are underdressed? Well, he did his best to try to look decent since Youhei insisted he should do so. He was wearing a crisp reddish brown polo-shirt over soft cream pants, which actually accentuated his red hair. As for Rukawa, he was wearing a blue polo-shirt that matched his eyes well.

Sakuragi, with his eyes wandering around him, evidently amused with his surrounding, was forced to collect himself when he heard Rukawa speak.

"Table for two…"

The waiter led them to a table that was around the center of the room. Almost everybody would be able to see them, and somehow Hanamichi felt restless.

Rukawa immediately took his seat and glared at Hana to stop looking stupidly around and also to take his seat. Hana seemed rather cute, though. He was innocently glancing at other people, hints of admiration evident on his face.

Almost as soon as Hana has settled himself on his seat, the waiter came and gave out the menus. They were in thick leather cases and are somewhat heavy, considering they're similar to book covers. He browsed thru the pages but most of the foods listed there were unfamiliar. He thinks some of them even have foreign names.

He glanced at Rukawa but he was busy leafing through the pages of his own menu. Hana went back to deciphering the words in front of him before glancing up again at his companion.

"What is it?" Rukawa this time noticed him.

"Uh… I was just wondering, what are Buffalo wings?" Sakuragi was almost embarrassed to admit he never knew that cow looking creatures actually have wings.

"They are just chicken wings," Rukawa managed to throw a glance before he resumed flipping the pages of his menu.

"Eh? Why name them Buffalo wings then? Is the taste any different from regular chicken wings?"

"Why don't you try them?" Rukawa then took Hana's bright reaction as a yes before he turned to the waiter, "an order of the Buffalo wings, please."

A moment later, Hana spoke up again, "hm, what's a mostaccioli?"

"Just pasta."

"How does it taste like?"

"You want to order that too?" Rukawa looked at Hana who in turn smiled. He had no other choice but to mumble the order to the waiter.

"How about oysters?"

Rukawa stared at Hana again and blinked, "Oysters on the half shell, please."

"No kitsune, I want the salad!"

Rukawa ignored the nickname that he has gotten used to somehow, "Oyster Caesar Salad then."

"Will blue cheese taste good with it?"

Sakuragi's persistency eventually took its toll on Rukawa. He started to glare at him, but he had somehow lost his touch for Sakuragi did not retort as usual. Or maybe it's because he really wasn't feeling hostile at that moment. He diverted his attention to the waiter, "just take his order… everything…"

The redhead then proceeded to rattle on his orders to the now growing bemused employee. The waiter nearly sighed in relief when Sakuragi finally closed his menu, but not before the boy turned to Rukawa, "how about you? What will you have?"

The waiter gulped heavily while Rukawa managed to stop himself from smiling. The middle-aged man couldn't even start wondering how this obviously young boy will be able to finish everything he ordered.

"Just give me the chocolate cake," Rukawa glanced at Hanamichi who was busy ogling the other customers' food, "make that double chocolate."

"How many slices, sir?"

"The whole cake?" the pale boy managed to make the waiter shudder with the coldness of his tone. He obviously wanted to go as soon as he can. He began to mumble things that sounded close enough to confirming if his customers' orders were done. Rukawa, in turn, waved his hand dismissingly, not for the benefit of the waiter, mind you, but because he was really through ordering.

Hanamichi still was looking at other guests around them. Rukawa began to think he might be avoiding his stare. But why? Why this uneasy silence between them? Thankfully, another attendant immediately put down some appetizer on their table. This spared them from starting up conversations. This also spared Rukawa from thinking further. Anything that requires him to work up his brain gives him a headache after all.

The red head reached out a tentative hand to the small plate. He brought the food to his mouth; then mumbled some appreciative sounds. Rukawa stared at the plate: plain crackers drizzled with something white. What could be so special about it? Not so long after, Hanamichi's orders started coming. His attention was diverted to trying the new dishes that he didn't notice he was the only one who finished the appetizer.

'_Commendable fast service' _Rukawa thought to himself. It's also one of the reasons why he chose the place. The food they ordered kept on coming that Hanamichi seemed to get lost in trying to figure out which one to taste first.

Rukawa notices how the red head seems to stop to ponder on his food. Sakuragi seems to be the type who puts everything in his mouth. He gets a little of a lot of dishes, 3 to 4 at once, and chew them together in his mouth. It's as if he's trying to figure out which combination will taste best.

"Oi Rukawa, try this one, it's good!"

Rukawa speared a morsel of the dish Sakuragi asked him to try.

"Hm, this one is good too!"

Rukawa just found himself complying with what Sakuragi was asking him to do. The red head seemed to enjoy every food he had ordered that he wanted to share his enthusiasm with the unresponsive boy. Mirth shone brightly on the pair of chocolate-brown eyes that the owner of the dull azure eyes began to wonder why he was incapable of such emotions. He tried tasting every dish his date asked him to. With Sakuragi preceding him with appreciation for the taste of the food, he wondered why the dishes don't seem to taste as good to him. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Food is just food. Although there's supposed to be a variety of flavors: spicy, sweet, sour, salty and the likes, what he eats all taste the same to him.

Sakuragi Hanamichi really is… different.

He didn't notice he was starting to get absorbed in observing his companion. Well, I guess he really was absorbed in staring at his date for when the other boy stared up and looked at him, his expression changed into that of a five-year old caught eating candies right before dinner.

"Rukawa?"

His heart started to beat faster as the brown color of his eyes seemed to bore into his soul. He's never been the type to stare. Or at least he's never been the type to be caught staring. He's always been the type who has a rational explanation for everything. He always has to have a reason behind everything he does. That's one of the reasons why no one, especially Hanamichi, can negate what he says. No one will ever truly win an argument with Rukawa Kaede. This might be one of the first times he had no excuse when he really needed to have one.

"Can I have some of your cake?"

Rukawa released a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding. The simple-mindedness of the boy in front of him proved to be out of this world. It's his fault for worrying himself in the first place. Never associate anything complicated with the red head.

"Yeah, help yourself." Rukawa stared elsewhere and appeared to look bored to erase any traces that he had been staring at Hanamichi, if ever he had left any. But he didn't manage to stop himself from stealing a glance at Sakuragi for he knew he would draw out a reaction from him. Seeing his face brighten up for the nth time was worth risking getting caught staring after all.

Sakuragi eventually managed to finish the cake on his own. He was triumphantly patting his full stomach when Rukawa asked for the bill. The raven haired boy contemplated if he should use his bank card or not. He suddenly felt he needed to go, that he needed some space to breathe. He then decided to pull a few ten thousand bills from his pocket and stuffed it inside the leather slip of some sort. He scrambled to his feet; he lost a lot of his grace than usual, as he motioned to Sakuragi to leave.

He walked briskly; he ignored the attendants mumbling insincere thank you's to them. He got to his bike, gripped the handle bars tightly, walked without losing the pace of his steps, as Sakuragi, not far behind him, was trying to match his speed with a baffled look on his face.


	7. The End of the Date

Author's Note: My last update was February 4, 2005. It's closer to three years now than two. Since then, I had a major writer's block, met someone, fell in love, had my heart broken, constantly healed just enough to have it broken again, finally broke the habit (or so I hope), and put back enough pieces of myself back together for me to start writing again.

It's closure that I dream of having, but something that couldn't be given to me. It's something that I should seek for by myself, and for myself. Thus, I put an end to something that I've left hanging for so long, this fic, in hopes that ending something as mundane as this would give me more strength to fight my harder battles.

I think I've made enough readers gag. Never thought I'd go this far in defending why I put this fic on hiatus for so long. Finally, on with the story... ^_^

* * *

Last Chapters' Preview: The Sakuragi guntai dared our hero, Hanamichi, to ask Rukawa on a date. Rukawa wasn't supposed to agree, but he did. By some twist of fate, the archenemies found themselves on a date which was going surprisingly well. But after paying the bill, Rukawa suddenly stormed out of the restaurant.

Chapter VII: The End of the Date

"Oi, Rukawa! Wait up!" Sakuragi called out to the retreating back of his teammate. The latter actually responded as he tried to walk a little bit slower. The redhead was able to catch up until he was a few paces behind, then Rukawa ditched the bike and let it lean on a fence.

He proceeded to enter a beach, which was enclosed by the said fence, through a quaint little gate on his right. He walked a few more steps, kicked off his suede shoes, and then settled himself on the area in front of him. He sat with his legs apart, head tilted back, and him leaning back on his arms. He closed his eyes as he felt the breeze gently playing with his hair. He could hear some shuffling of feet, and then he heard and felt someone settle beside him.

Sakuragi was sitting with his arms almost hugging his knees, looking quite vulnerable as he was somewhat scared of Rukawa. He thought that things were already going well, that the date was a success (for they didn't try to kill each other). He really hasn't gone out formally with someone, and he has never really gone to a place that fancy before, so he must have done something wrong. He realized that Rukawa was far wealthier than him. And considering his temper, Sakuragi is not surprised he doesn't want to talk to him if he had done something that embarrassed him. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that much then?

After watching him for some time, Sakuragi realized that Rukawa didn't really seem mad. In fact, he almost looked... calm. He had never seen him with such a serene look on his face. His breaths were deep and evenly spaced, so he must be asleep. He had never had a chance to observe Rukawa that close. And it was the first time he realized how pale Rukawa's skin really was, or rather, his skin was opalescent. It was actually emphasized by his dark lashes against his cheeks. And as the sun was starting to set, Sakuragi could almost swear that the colors were reflecting on Rukawa's skin, almost making him glow.

Rukawa then took a long dragging breath, opened his eyes, shifted so that he was leaning on his knees, and seemed to watch the sun set as he stared off into the horizon. Sakuragi, on the other hand, continued to be entranced by the creature beside him than by the phenomenon of the sun seemingly being swallowed by the sea.

The Shohoku ace, starting to be uncomfortable with the silence and the idiot staring at him, took a sideway glance then reverted to watching the sunset, "what are you staring at?!" He snorted then mumbled, "do'aho".

"Ah, I was just surprised that you're awake this long!" Sakuragi decided to hide his embarrassment by angrily retorting back, "why are you always sleeping anyway?! You're only awake when you're playing basketball."

"I guess basketball is the only thing worth staying awake for," Rukawa expected a quick response from Sakuragi, the idiot usually never stops talking anyway. So when he didn't immediately hear one, he took the chance to look at his companion.

Sakuragi had a pained and perplexed look on his face. He seemed to be contemplating hard on something. "I-I don't understand Rukawa. There are a lot of fun things to do. Why would you rather sleep then?"

Rukawa meant his answer to be quite literal. He just intended to play with words, seep sarcasm into his answers, and keep up with his cool and aloof image. He didn't realize that anyone could find deeper meaning into his words. He didn't even realize his words had deeper meaning.

Random memories flashed inside his head. Scene of a trembling boy huddled in the corner of his room during a thunderstorm. Countless of faceless servants. Big and empty rooms. A very long dining table with only him sitting at one end.

"We got practice and the guntai usually watch, but we still try to do the things we used to do before I joined the team. There's pachinko, there's karaoke. We even take turns on the scooter," Sakuragi continued to rattle off things that he and his friends do.

Rukawa stared hard at Sakuragi, no longer hearing what the other was saying. He couldn't believe that of all the people in the world, he would be the one who could understand him. The redhead wasn't really known for his intellect after all. He was quite simple-minded really. But come to think of it, maybe it was the reason why.

He enjoys life so much that he wants others to enjoy it too. He finds joy in simplest things that's why he couldn't understand others who couldn't. He's so naive that he doesn't realize that everybody is different from each other. What works for him should work for others. For him, everyone is just the same. That's why he doesn't get intimated even though he's playing with aces and those who have played the sport most of their lives.

And surprisingly, he realized that's what he needed. He longed to be treated like everybody else. People had always kept their distances from him, and those who approached him usually had ulterior motives. Those who possess more knowledge understand that they could derive benefits for him. So it's quite a relief to be with someone you know would never take advantage of you; someone whose mind would never think out things that far, someone who'd never be able to devise complicated schemes to exploit others.

"Isn't there anything else besides basketball that interests you?" Sakuragi finally finished his chattering.

Rukawa made a meaningful pause before he answered, "I am awake now, aren't I?"

Sakuragi clearly didn't expect the answer as he stared back in confusion. He tried to process in his mind what the implication of those words was, and if there was any in the first place. He traced back their conversation and recalled how Rukawa was implying that he doesn't find most things interesting, that's why he'd rather sleep. And since he's awake right now - -.

The self-proclaimed tensai turned a shade redder, which was not undetected despite his healthy tan.

Rukawa seemed to be waiting for a reaction from his date. Then he smirked; it seems he was already satisfied from the response he had elicited. He then stood up, dusted his clothes, emptied his shoes of some of the sand, and put them on back again. He turned his back on Sakuragi, walked away, but motioned for him to follow for the second time that evening.

It took a little while for Sakuragi to recover, before he realized he was being left behind, "o-oi, matte kitsune! Where are we going now?"

Rukawa turned around and casually put his hands on his pockets.

"Home."

Then, he watched as the other scrambled his way up to join him.

***

"Oi kitsune, watch me do the perfect commoner's shot!" Sakuragi dribbled his way up to the court while Rukawa stood almost under the ring.

"Baka! This is the proper way to do it!" Rukawa proceeded to show him how to do a lay-up.

"Pfft, I surely can do that!" Sakuragi made another attempt at the shot.

"Do'aho! Your wrist is too stiff," Rukawa slapped various parts of Sakuragi's limbs to correct his posture.

"Te'me, how dare you make a fool of the tensai. I know it should be like this,"

"No, I told you it's supposed to be like this,"

"Then I know this is perfect now,"

"Bend a little more,"

Two seniors and a junior walked in on the scene. They thought they were still early for the practice but the freshmen already beat them to it. They gawked at the sight of the last persons they imagine would willingly practice together on their own accord.

"Oi, Miyagi, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mitsui asked the shorty beside him.

Miyagi assented, "yeah, I think so."

"Is Rukawa teaching Sakuragi how to do a lay-up?"

"Erm, I'm not so sure," he turned to his other sempai, "hey captain, is Rukawa teaching Sakuragi?"

Akagi pondered for a few seconds before he answered, "uh, no. I don't think so."

The other two rubbed their eyes as if to correct their visions.

"I agree, it couldn't be."

"Uh yeah, it's impossible."

The three looked at each other idiotically.

"Maybe we should just come back later."

"Yeah, maybe this is just a bad dream."

"I bet it would all go away when we go back later."

Little did they know that their so-called nightmare would happen more often than once. In fact, it would happen almost every day. However, they haven't really experienced the "horror" until they would walk in on them on the lockers. But that would be a different story now.

O W A R I

* * *

Sakuragi: Is there anything besides basketball you wanna do?

Rukawa: Yeah, you...

Rukawa waited for the other to blush and stammer before he smirked and pulled the redhead to somewhere more private.

***

Thank you to all those who reviewed and put me on their alerts lists even though this fic seemed dead. I'm sorry I couldn't enumerate you all in here. My list isn't organized because it's from years ago. Your reviews are buried somewhere in my mailbox, but their impact on me will be remembered forever.

I already quite forgot what I wanted to write before. I do remember the general theme, and these were the highlights of my supposed ending then. I honestly couldn't say if it could have been a lot better. I hope I didn't disappoint most of you, since the time lapse had me disconnected from the fic.

But in amends, I plan to do a one-shot when they are already dating for a few months. It would be a stand-alone, but is actually a sequel of this. I'm basically saying that they would have the same personalities as in this fic.

Thank you very much everyone!!!


End file.
